La semana loca de Gintama
by Haruhi Lawiet
Summary: Un desafío de drabbles fallido, subo lo que conseguí escribir. Las parejas son el cuarteto del patriotas Joui, varía por episodio (me parece que logré meter un poco de cada una), en general los 4 se quieren entre sí, pero, luego de una guerra, pues es complicada la situación...(o no, porque estos tontos siempre andan con la cabeza en las nubes)
1. Chapter 1

**Esto que ven aquí es un desafío de 30 días que abandoné, de Gintama, pero pensé que sería una lástima no compartirlos, (ya lo escribí, no?), así que decidí escribirlos y subirlos.**

**Atención: Esta es una nota para entender los drabbles. Hay romance, y la situación es básicamente, llegó un momento durante la guerra donde el Joui4 estaban todos saliendo más o menos juntos, o algo así (es demasiado complicado ponerse a pensar en eso, más en medio de la guerra).Asi que los capitulos son de ships que involucran al Joui4, la situación es complicada, y el rating depende del capitulo.(con esto me refiero a que algunos son más románticos que otros, no creo llegar a más de T. creo, hace mucho que no subo nada, si me confundí con los ratings que alguien me lo diga y lo cambio)**

**Bueno, pues este fic tiene parejas M/M, yaoi, slash, ya estan todos avisados. **

**Y por supuesto, el disclaimer: Gintama es de su creador Hideaki Sorachi, y yo no escribo este fic con fines de lucro.**

**Bueno, sin nada mas que agregar, comencemos.**

**Cap1:**Tomarse de las manos es una apuesta, siempre corres el peligro de tomarlas con un bastardo con las manos pegajosas

* * *

-'Hey, Gintoki'-

-'Uhh, que pasa, Zura?"

-'No soy Zura, soy Katsura'- y algo más Gintoki 'mientras te miro fijamente, dame tu mano'

-'Y una col, Zura, dejate de pavadas'-, y no mezcles el formato del diálogo con el de narración, que confundes a los lectores, murmuró Gintoki

-'murmuró Gintoki'-

-'Que te largués de la narración, Zura, volvé a tu rol de alcornoque!'

-'No soy un alcornoque, soy Katsura! Vamos Gintoki, no seas así'- Zura le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa naciendole en los labios, se llevo la mano abajo del mentón, y la otra en su cadera, asintiendose a si mismo de algo que el otro ignoraba- 'bueno, claro, tú aún no lo sabes, pero algo increíble sucederá si nos tomamos de la mano'- con confianza continuó.

-'¿Algo increíble?'-repitió Gintoki, claramente escéptico-'tomaste mucho de nuevo, ¿verdad?, lo único que pasará es que nos veríamos como tontos en el medio del bar'- en el que estaban actualmente, a pesar de todas las deudas que tenía, pero Gintoki no quería pensar en eso-'y cuando inevitablemente te irrites por la falta de efecto me estrecharas la mano tan fuerte que me dejarás chichones.'

-'¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?'-replicó el pelilargo- 'Vamos, es en serio, cuando me tomé de las manos con Sakamoto, algo increíble sucedió.'

-'¿Eh?, digo, no creas que te voy a creer así'-dijo avergonzado al final, como si fuera a caer en las tonterías de Zura, y trató de cambiar el tema- 'y que es eso, Tatsuma esta en la Tierra?'

-'Está en el fondo del bar, Gintoki'

Bueno, allí estaba, riendo como un loco. Volteó al escuchar su nombre, y en seguida el afamado Sakamoto estaba sobre ellos.

-'Ahahahaha, hola Kintoki!,¿viste a Otsuu? Katsura me dijo que si le daba la mano la vería, pero no apareció...hahaha-mientras hacía esa risa molesto le saludaba con la mano, que estaba roja y palpitaba fuertemente, con las marcas dejadas por un apretón con otra mano sobre ella-'pero mi mano empezó a comportarse extrañamente, es increíble, ¿no?... Hahahaha'

-'¡Solamente la tienes roja porque este te apretó demás!-gritó Gintoki, levantándose de la idiotez de los que se supone llama amigos-'¡Si quisiera un apretón mortal como ese iría con Kyuubei!'

Iba a levantarse e irse, pero una mano apretó firmamento la suya, y tiró de él para detenerlo, Era Zura-'no Zura, es Katsura'- que tenía una mirada muy determinada en su rostro-'No lo permitiré, ¡Gintoki!'-dijo el terrorista, entre los 'suelta, suelta' de Gintoki-'Lo de ser de familia noble, lo de transvertirme, no puedo dejar que Kyuubei robe más de mi personaje'

-'¡Pero ahora tú le estas robando a él!'- Gintoki se cansó, pero su otra mano fue tomada antes que pudiera darle un puñetazo al cabezahueca.

-'Hahaha, tomarse de las manos también sirve para detener golpes'

-'¡Bien hecho, Sakamoto! Dame tu otra mano y nuestro poder se triplicará'

-'Ok, Zura'-y le dió la otra mano, no, justo antes de eso, se detuvo y su mirada se tornó seria- 'Pero Zura, ¿estás seguro de que puedes con otra ronda?'

-'¿Eh?'-dijo Gintoki- 'de que estas hablan-'-pero la plocamación del maniático terrorista -su amigo- lo interrumpió-

-'Hehe, no perderé esta vez'- y Zura tomó la mano de Sakamoto con su otra mano, que estaba aún más roja que la de Sakamoto. Luego, al mismo tiempo, ambos empezaron a poner todas sus fuerzas en el apretón

-'Hahahaha'

-'hehohehoeho'

-'¡Ay, mis manos!, ¿estaban jugando a los apretones?, es que tienen 5 años, Ouk!'- se calló, pues le apretaban las manos también-¡Se metieron con el tipo equivocado! Ahh!'

Gintoki puso fuerza también, y los tres apretaron sus manos con la intención de destrozar al rival, hasta que inevitablemente Sakamoto y Katsura fueron vencidos por el protagonista, y cayeron al piso derrotados, todos con las manos rojas

-'Parece que aún nos falta mucho para poder superarte, Kintoki!'

-'¿Quién es Kintoki? Ahora las manos me duelen por su culpa, idiotas. ¿Qué tienes que decir, Zura?'

El susodicho no respondió que no es Zura, es Katsura, porque estaba tirado en el piso con los ojos en blanco, totalmente inconsciente

-'Haha, fue mucho para él'

-'¿Desde cuándo un apretón de manos requiere tanto esfuerzo?'-gruńó el peliplateado-' ¿y ahora después de generar todo este lío encima hay que llevarlo a casa?, no molestes'

-'La nieve encima hace peor viajar, no te preocupes Kintoki, yo lo llevó a su guarida. Mejor ahora antes de Mutsu me encuentre'-dijo todo de golpe el mercader, agarrando al desmayado-'¡Fue genial vernos, Kintoki, juntémonos a beber más seguido!- y con ese saludo el estafador más ruidoso del universo -su amigo-se lleva a Kasura en los hombros, tambaleando un poco también.

Gintoki, mirando como hacía curvas al alejarse, se pregunto si realmente estarían bien, pero luego resolvió que no valía la pena seguir preocupándose por esa basura de amigos.

'Son más resilentes que las cucarachas'

Y se quedó en el bar para terminar su trago, viendo el frío del exterior. La nieve caía, y las manos le dolían.

...

* * *

...

_-Hace diez años, en la guerra Joui-_

_..._

_Los 4 generales sagrados de la facción Joui temblaban los unos con los otros para ganar calor._

_Estaban en una situación precaria, en unas ruinas dejadas por un combate reciente, sus fuerzas esparcidas como podían entre lo salvable de los escombros. Pudieron llegar a este lugar a duras penas luego de cubrir la retirada de otras tropas, y todavía estaban demasiado cerca del enemigo como para poder pensar en encender fuego._

_A todo este penoso Sakamoto los llamó de repente, y así como si nada, les agarró a los otros tres las manos._

_-'¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakamoto?'_

_-'Haha, es que pensé que sería genial tener un marcador, así hacemos un treból de la amistad con nuestras manos'_

_-'¿Oye, eso no es de otro anime?-y es demasiado cliché y cursi, pensó el Shiroyasha, con un poco de vergueza ajena en la cara._

_-'¡Eh, no, nada de eso!'- dice, mientras aprieta las manos con fuerza por entusiasmo, y luego las acomoda sin escucharlos una sobre otra, más determinado que antes-' Algunos amantos dicen que existen hechizos poderosos de ese tipo'_

_Takasugi y Gintoki sacan sus manos apenas Sakamoto les deja poder tenerlas, quedando sólo Zura atrapado bajo su mano, a quién Sakamoto aprieta incluso más ahora._

_-'¿Quién te dijo que usaríamos creencias de esos amantos?'-dijo cortante Takasugi, no completamente sincero._

_Gintoki, por su parte, se relamió los labios con mirra en los ojos al oir su tono._

_-'¿Oh?'-sale a decir con un brillo maligno en los ojos, y vuelve a poner su mano mientras le regala al más enano una sonrisita burlona-'¿es que si no fuera creencia enemiga querrías hacerlo? No me digas, ¿tienes ganas de juntar las manos como Y*gi? Ven a unirte al círcu-_

_pero Gintoki calló, abriendo los ojos, cuando Takasugi, en vez de seguirle el juego como siempre, puso firmemente su mano sobre la suya._

_-'Quise decir,'-dijo, su voz retumbando en el desolado paraje, o al menos en sus oídos-' que no necesitamos hechizos estúpidos. Volveremos a vernos'- y, las sorpresas no acaban, empezó a apretar el también._

_El idiota estaba preocupado._

_Y no se separaron por unos segundos, hasta que las manos les dolían del esfuerzo. Al separarse, Gintoki solo pudo decir una cosa:_

_-'Je, que cursi'_

_-'Muérete'._

_Y allí el momento se convirtió en una de sus típicas peleas verbales,-para desgracia de los otros dos, que trataban de callarlos,-pero el aire tenso se había discipado, y las manos palpitantes ya no les temblaban._

_Estaban cálidas_

* * *

**Bueno, primer capítulo. Algunas aclaraciones chicas...**

**Zura hace esfuerzo con 'hoehoehoe' porque en esa ocasión se le ocurrió hacerlo así. **

**Kyubei no tiene problema con que usen pronombres de él o ella, y a Gintoki realmente yo creo le diría uno u otro según le salga, sin preocuparse mucho sobre ello.**

**Por último, use generales sagrados para referirme a los Joui4 (porque aunque eran muy famosos por ser al final de la guerra de llos jovenes los más capaces, no creo que sean los más famosos de toda la guerra, que duro más tiempo y en la serie dicen que ellos sólo se destacaron al final de ella). Lo de generales sagrados también es una referencia que el autor también hace relacionada al personaje que inspiró Gintoki, Kintoki, que era parte de un grupo llamado así en su vida.(también puede ser una referencia a que el nombre historico del movimiento Joui se traduce más como 'Joui sagrado', siendo la otra parte del nombre por el emperador, pero Sorachi no quiere meterse en ese lio (o generar algun tipo de controversia haciendo burla del emperador) y yo tampoco, mhhh, no sé porque hablé tanto sobre este tema, tal vez solo quería hablar de algunas referencias históricas que se pierden, jaja )**

**Eso ultimo me recuerda, la risa de Sakamoto es 'haha', porque así la escucho yo al tratar de escribirla.**

**Reviews son siempre apreciados!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:** Acurrucarse en algún lugar antes de dormir puede conllevar a amaneceres confusos.

* * *

_¿Donde están acurrucados nuestros personajes?_

_En una pequeña escuela en el campo, donde vivían-o pasan tanto tiempo allí que es lo mismo- unos huérfanos y buenos para nada. Un pequeño chico con pelo enrizado platinado roncaba mientras abrazaba a un chivo pelinegro bien dormido, el último murmuraba lecciones entre sueños. Al otro lado del peliblanco, el pelilila dormía junto a los otros, pero hacía ruidos de molestía porque el amante de los dulces a su derecha lo estaba pateando._

_Este chico, Takasugi, había sido llevado al estado entre sueños y la consciencia, e iba a despertarse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y sintió una cálida, gentil, familiar mano acariciando su cabeza_

_-'huhu, estos niños, ni dormidos pueden quedarse quietos'-la cálida voz le llegaba difusa, como una eco que atravesaba el velo del semisueño, pero tenía un efecto calmante en él, y lo hizo sonreir, Gintoki a su lado parecía haber sido afectado también, ya que había dejado de patear, e incluso los murmullos de Katsura se acallaron -tal vez extrañaba esos últimos un poco, que raro._

_La mano de su maestro era tan cálida, y el cabello de Gintoki era tan suave contra su cabeza, y todo estaba bi-_

_-' Estos tiernos chicos...pueden morir en cualquier momento, indefensos como están ahora'_

_-'¿Maestro?'-pero donde esperaba ver la cara de su maestro, sólo encontró horrorosos demonios devolviéndole la mirada, y la mano que lo alcanzó era gigantezca y verde como la de un ogro y con sus hambrientas caras, esos monstruos agarraron a los otros._

_No moriría aquí, ni dejaría a los otros ser asesinados-tenía que hallar al maestro_

_-'¡Mueran, malditos monstruos!'-Se tiró sobre ellos y-_

-' Ta-Takasugi, ¡soy yo!'

Se despierta. Bajo de él, una cara conocida le habla.

-'¿Tatsuma?'- Se da cuenta rápido de lo que pasó cuando ve que lo había tirado al suelo. Tatsuma empezó a explicar o a desviarse en una anécdota sobre el distrito rojo cercano,y los amantos cabezo-de-perro, pero mientras el otro hablaba todavía acorralado bajo de él, el pelilila tornó su mirada buscando a los otros dos.

Estaban al otro lado de la habitación, Gintoki maldiciendo por levantarse tan temprano-debería estar acostumbrado a estas alturas- y Zura ya despierto, viendo mapas mientras murmuraba para si mismo. Los tres estaban bien.

-'haha, pero,'-le codeó Tatsuma- 'me acorralaste contra la habitación apenas empezar el día, talvez tienes ganas de 'acción''-dijo con un tono que moqueaba uno seductor

Sería bobo...

Lo besó una vez para callarlo, el más ruidoso del campamento, y una segunda vez para estar seguros. Era buena fortuna tener la oportunidad de compartir cuarto una noche, cuando generalmente estaban demasiado con sus tropas para saber donde caer muertos, e incluso..

en días como este, con los tres a su alcance...

Estaba demasiado lejos, y los cuervos cantaban demasiado fuerte.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**A veces me pregunto si Takasugi vió más la ambibalencia de su maestro, incluso antes de que todo pasara. **

**Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap3:** Jugar un juego con gente con la que puedas pedir revancha luego de 30 años

* * *

-'Pues, a su edad seguir jugando con un Famicon, eso ya es triste. Prefiero ir a ver una peli, Zura, Vamos, que a ti te gustan los dramones'

-'¡Calla Gintoki!, La jefa y yo estamos enfrentados en un , ¡mi avatar!

-'Te gané, Zura'

En el rincón, otro personaje los miraba cansadamente

-'¿Realmente hay alguna razón para que estemos aquí?'-dijo los lentes-'¡No soy unos lentes! Bueno, que algunos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer'

-'Tu sólo quieres ir a ver a Otsuu, aru'

-'Si, Shinpachi, nadie te paga por ir a hacer el lameculos de esa nena'

-'Oy!, Disculpate con Otsuu-chan!'

-'He, pero el fanboy tiene un punto.'-dijo el peliblanco-'¿Para qué nos llamaste Zura, si es para jugar me voy a comer flan'

-'No es Zura, es Katsura.Y Gintoki, es indispensable estar al tanto de as diversiones actuales, Si no me mantengo fresco no podré ser relatable para nuestros camaradas, tú estás muy anticuado, necesitas relajarte y ponerte en onda.

-'¡No ve incluyas en tus líos!, Y alguien que sigue viendo la Famicon como nueva no puede hablar de ser moderno, ¿no lo discutimos ya de esto en los capítulos 98-99 del anime? La famicon es de vejetes, no tengo idea de cómo conseguiste una.

-'No puede ser...'-dijo lastimosamente el pelilargo- '...la verdad como el producto se canceló pensé que era sólo un proyecto- ah, prototipo futuristico, ¿realmente están tan lejanos de mis compatriotas en gustos?'

-'¡Pero sí! Rayos, a tí te salen las cosas del otro oido del que te entran. Shinpachi, Kagura, nos vamos.'

Pero cuando Gintoki volteó a ver se encontró conque sus compañeros ya habían abandonado la escena. Un cartel – de Elizabeth, que también estaba aunque no dejara ningún indicio de haber estado antes en la narración, pero estaba, bueno ahora no porque los tres se habían largado y dejado un cartel de 'Nos fuimos a comer' sobre la mesa. Acostado a su lado había otro cartel que decía 'Gin-san, gracias por invitarnos a comer' -y en eso Gin-san revisó su ropa y notó que le faltaban sus ganancias de su último trabajo (de hallar al maldito gato que le araño toda la cara)

-'¡Esos desgraciados, ya verán cuando los encuentre!'

Pero no pudo ir a ningún lado, Zura lo agarró y le hizo un duplex, dejándolo tendido en la cama. Cuando lo miro para gritarle, este le ofreció el otro control y se sentó a su lado, sus rodillas rozándole

-'¿Qué dices, Gintoki?, Veo que te quedaste sin dinero. Es genial de tí que invites a tus subalternos. Me has inspirado. Si me ganas te invito un parfait.'

Y Gintoki piensa demasiado con su adicción a la azúcar para rechazar esa oferta.

-'Te haré comer tus palabras, Zura, y verás que sigues en la edad de piedra'

Con una sonrisa desafiante, y otro -'No es Zura, es Katsura'-los dos compañeros se batieron a duelo, sus extremidades rozándose de lo cerca que estaban, gritando, enfrascados en la victoria, jugaron por horas en ese juego bizarro con cada vez más giros de trama uno más alucinado que el otro, ambos pelearon hasta que el juego los mató a ambos en el medio de un 1vs1 de pelea, pero Gintoki ya no iba a cuestionarlo. Se levantó luego de cestarle un golpe a Zura por molestar y se dirijió a la puerta a ver si podía recuperar algo de su dinero, pero antes de salir se detuvo y le sonrió a su compañero. No era una sonrisa común de ver.

-'Sólo tú tendrías un juego tan loco'

-'Heh, no esperaba caer en la primera, eres admirable, Gintoki. Ven, en la revancha te haré ver más estrellas que K*irby'

Gintoki lo pensó por un momento, pero volvió a sentarse, 'Ya que, el dinero esta perdido', y recogió el control denuevo.

-'pero me comprarás más parfaits'

-'sólo si ganas'

-'¿Y si pierdo?'

-'Ya lo tengo planeado'

Jugaron toda la tarde. Al volver a la madrugada, Elizabeth los encontró durmiendo juntos, la cara de Gin en el regazo de un Zura babeando. Sonrientes.

...

Los hecho a patadas a los dos.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**Elizabeth puede ser cruel, no XD**

**Una aclaración de este capitulo, yo de consolas no entiendo mucho, me guie por lo que dijeron en el anime, pero puedo estar equivocada.**

**Reviews son buenos para el alma!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:** Sal con un novio en un día lluvioso, con otro en un día soleado, y eh?, tienes incluso otro con el que quieres salir pero tu billetera esta vacía?, pues ve al mercado negro y vende tus órganos, bastardo suertudo.

* * *

O, Sakamoto lleva a Gintoki a cenar en un restaurante espacial.

Gintoki fue convencido muy facilmente, las palabras 'comida gratis' y 'dulces' fueron más que suficientes para que prontamente dejara a esos vividores durmiendo en su casa en medio de la noche para fugarse con Sakamoto hacia lo desconocido

-'Oi, qué soy,¿ una quinceaniera enamorada? Hombres adultos no van fugandose por ahí, mucho menos en los brazos de idiotas como este'

-'No te preocupes Gintoki, no los dejaré casarte con un desconocido, haha'

-''¿Quién te preguntó ?'- y Gintoki-que incluyo lo huir en brazos él sólito-pateó su cara, manteniendo su distancia en caso de que el lider del Kaietai gomitara. La risa molesta del último podía ser oída en toda la nave donde estaban, una de las pequeñas naves de evacuación del grupo del castaño, que son convenientemente pequeñas y perfectas para moverse en citas como esta. Mutsu, por supuesto lo mataría cuando descubriera que le falta una nave de escape que tiene el potencial de salvar vidas en una emergencia, pero todo estaría bien para Sakamoto, porque los idiotas no mueren tan fácilmente.

-'Hahaha, vas a ver, Gintoki, encontré un lugar genial. Quise invitarte antes, pero nunca te hallaba en casa'

-'¿Que hay sobre la vez que te estrellaste en my casa?'

-'Ha, buenos tiempos, el club de Otae tambien es genial, y me disculpé por eso, ¿no?'

-'Tsk'-Gintoki no podía responder nada a eso. Tatsuma incluso le envió obreros. 'Qué digo, este hombre esta mejor financialmente que él'-

-'¿Gintoki?'

-'Nada, no te disculpes en un postdata, idiota'

'Oh, ya llegamos'

El restaurante estaba en una estación espacial atrás de la luna, y mas que un restaurante, tenía pinta de estación de servicio con puestos para comer, tipo cafetería. Con precios bastante altos, además. Gintoki suspiró, pero Sakamoto era de encontrar las mejores cosas, así que se guardó el comentario por ahora. Tambien había un lugar para comprar tipo super, con bebidas y-

-'Muevete, idiota, que todos queremos ordenar'- le gritó un amanto a Gintoki, sacándolo de su reflexión. Este se volvió luego de mirar de reojo el lugar, y en seguida alcanzo a su camarada que se le había adelantado.

Fueron a la zona de atención, abriéndose camino entre la gente -algunos humanos , pero la mayoría amantos – que estaban en el lugar. Estaba muy lleno, pero el -'el espacio no tiene hora pico definida, haha'- lo explicaba

Gintoki se estaba empezando a relajar luego de que encontraron espacio, y ordenados ahora, se encontraba mirando hacia el exterior, donde las estrellas y la Tierra lo recibieron. Recordaba haber visto una vista como esta en algún libro de niño, pero verlo desde el espacio era realmente hermoso. Justo el tipo de lugar de este sujeto. Miró sobre su hombro y lo encontró con su mirada fija en el paisaje también-como se lo imaginaba.

Sus ojos brillaban bajo sus lentes... y no era _ese_ un paisaje.

-'No has cambiado en nada, Tatsuma'-dijo, admirando al hombre ahora-'aunque, no te hagas el grande, que todavía eres perdedor aunque tengas mucho más dinero que yo, ¿okay?'

-'Haha, las cosas deben estar rudas en la Tierra' - no es que Gintoki fuera más dinero que Tatsuma alguna vez, si se lo ponía a pensar. Beh, que importa.

La orden llegó por ese tiempo, y Gintoki empezó a comer furiosamente. ¡Era realmente rico! Cuando acabó el plato levantó la mirada y vió a Sakamoto. Esta vez sus ojos azules estaban fijos en él. Gintoki tragó saliva. Había levantado sus gafas sobre su cabeza, ver esos ojos directamente, en especial intensos como ahora, era una rara ocasió frase que siguó, tambien lo era.

-'Quería mostrarte esta vista que amo, Gintoki'-empezó Tatsuma, unusualmente a ver el vidrio de la ventana, y sus ojos reflejaban su vista en ellos-'Hay ...muchos, tantos paisajes que adoro, que aún no he visto. Pero sé que la Tierra es donde quieres estar, por eso pensé que al menos este lugar que es cercano, y que permite ver nuestro planeta, pensé que estaría bien verlo contigo'-en eso agarró con el tenedor un pedazo de postre y se lo llevó a la boca, decir lo que realmente piensa no era fácil, por eso había desviado la mirada al horizonte en parte, y por lo que quisó desviar la conversación un poco luego de hacerlo - 'huhum, y pensé que la comida también es buena, ¿no crees? ¿Huh?'

Pero cuando Sakamoto dejó de ver el espacio para dirigirle la mirada, Gintoki estaba del otro lado de la estación pidiendo más pastel a la empleada,y por supuesto, haciendo todo lo posible por esconder su cara- y pretender no oir nada- del otro.

-'Hahaha, tú tampoco has cambiado en nada, por favor Dios,¡el rayo!'- pero Tatsuma sonreía al decirlo, divertido.

Y así pasó su cita.

* * *

PD: Luego de comer fueron a un hostel espacial y allí tuvieron un montón de sexo, Gintoki tuvo que arreglarselas para ocultarlo la mañana siguiente, donde de primeras llegar a casa fue todo un embrollo. Y Mutsu golpeó a Sakamoto por casi estrellar la nave de nuevo.

PD2: Nada que ver con la cita en sí misma, pero la parte que vende suministros de la estacion de servicio vende Yakult, y es un lugar al cuál Sakamoto trae a Takasugi también. O mejor decir que es un lugar que Takasugi -y sus subalternos- frecuentan, por lo que se cruzan a menudo allí, y fue una suerte que no ocurriera en esta ocasión.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**Bueno, lo único para aclarar aquí creo, es que la primera frase se supone acompaña al titulo, pense en subirlo arriba de la línea de separación, pero luego de probar creo que queda mejor así**

**Como siempre, los reviews se recontra aprecian!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:** Besar es como tomar agua salada. Hacerlo sólo provoca más sed.

* * *

Generalmente ocurre cuando ha bebido demás, Gintoki realmente debería dejar de tomar, hubo todo un arco para demostrar eso, pero si fuera fácil dejar los malos hábitos, todos sería distinto en este mundo. Bueno, como los amantos tampoco pueden dejarlo, es obvio que el alcohol es un dolor universal.

La bebida es lo importante, toma demasiado e incluso Orochim*ru quedará dormido patas para arriba con la lengua de serpiente fuera y el aliento de cerdo. Así que no es culpa de Gin-san si se tambalea y no puede diferenciar el piso del cielo, es todo culpa de Sas*ke, el desgraciado, los dispensarios no dejan de ponerlo en su vaso.

El vómito también aparece por esos momentos, pero es lógico no, que las bestias borrachas cometan estragos.

No es importante cómo en esos momentos, a veces del de los callejones, otras del otro lado de la calle, formandóse como humo desde las sombras, ve su figura por la mirilla del ojo. Al Gin-san borracho, el idiota, no le parece aterrador o preocupante en lo absoluto. En vez de pasar de largo, lo persigue. Debe perseguirlo.

Aturdido y tropezandose, lo atrapa contra la pared del lugar que el otro lo conduce, en el bajo del bajo de la ciudad, con las espadas al alcanze y la sonrisa desencajada del otro – más ida que la suya-apuntándolo más filosa que ambas. En su embriagez, Gintoki lo observa un segundo, mide su locura y desaraido porte, su desesperante ojo verde brillando. Intoxicación, asqueroso hedor, lo toma todo y con sus pestilantes labios, lo besa.

Takasugi se mofa de él entre besos, lo muerde, sus manos tratan de soltar su ropa, encerrado como esta por sus brazos, se acerca y aprieta contra él, y lo desgarra sin reparo por sí mismo.

Su elaborado respirar y su calentura, su desesperación forman la imagen de decadencia en la Tierra. Entre alcohol y gemidos,-en el medio de todo lo que no olvidan- en la noche quedan solo dos bestias gritándole a los cielos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**Este cap quedó algo corto, pero yo hasta acá llego en intensidad, lo lamento. Gintoki y Takasugi, la pareja que empieza como la más edgy y termina como la mas suave y relajante de la serie, escribirlos juntos es un desafío, porque hay tantas cosas que pasan entre ellos, y se conocen tan bien, creo mucha de su relación sólo se espia por la del resto (en esta historia y en la serie).**

**Como siempre, reviews son bienvenidos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 :** Llevar la ropa del otro puede llevar a desentendidos, probablemente de dinero.

* * *

Takasugi Shinsuke, de la facción radical antiforasteros, la luz que su carácter desprende y su deseo de destrucción atraen a la gente hacia él como motas al fuego. A pesar de haberse distanciado de la mayoria del resto de las faccionesde la resistencia por su extremismo, el Kaietai seguía haciendo negocios con ellos. Fue en una de estas oportunidades de encuentro cuando el siguiente episodio ocurrió.

'Tatsuma, veo que tu nave aún sigue de pie'-saludó a su ex-compañero, de manera un poco amarga cuando se le acercó-'sean armas, repuestos o provisiones, todos son una ayuda para destruir este mun-'

-'BLEUGH'

… y así el líder del Kaientai, el Dragón de Katsurahama, Sakamoto Tatsuma, gomitó y manchó su preciado haori.

Lo cual nos lleva a la situación actual,

-"Hahahaha, perdón de nuevo, realmente lo siento, sé que eres sensible con la moda'-el idiota sangraba de todos lados, y tenía una espada clavada muy cerca de la zona crítica, pero seguía como si nada. Se encontraban en una habitación de la posada del planeta neutral donde se reunieron, donde ya habían acordado cenar luego de la transacción.-'pero mi cambio de ropa no te queda nada mal, por suerte tengo un montón, hahaha'

Takasugi, en efecto, tuvo que cambiarse de ropa, y Sakamoto le ofreció uno de sus trajes 'como disculpa'. Así que ahora portaba el clásico traje de mercader, era un poco más incómodo sentarse en la ventana de la habitación de esa manera, pero Takasugi igualmente se adaptaba. Su postura relajada era traicionada, sin embargo, por su ceño fruncido y la mirada amenazante que le diriguía al otro

-'huh'-murmura tras soltar humo, para luego continuar hablando-'¿y porqué tu estás vestido así, Sakamoto?'

-'Haha, es que tenía que cambiarme porque mis ropas quedaron todas llenas de sangre, pero me dí cuenta que te di el último cambió- ¿que no tenías muchos?, uno contestaría, pero Takasugi sabía mejor que tratar de encontrarle sentido a la lógica del pelicastaño- 'por suerte hallé este disfraz que Zura se olvidó la última vez que nos vimos'

Así es, Sakamoto estaba vestido como Zura, bueno,'¡no como Zura sino como el Capitán Katsura!' -Takasugi no entendió la referencia, pero la explicación tenía sentido para esos dos. Resopló con su pipa mirando hacia la luna-las tres de este lugar-, y se quedó pensando un buen rato. Luego volteó hacia el otro.

-'¿Zura estuvo aquí?, para verlo salir de sus escondites, algo interesante debió atraerlo'- dijo sugestivamente, inhaló por última vez de su pipa y la dejó en el suelo, para acercarse a Sakamoto lentamente, la sonrisa enrarecida .

-'Takasugi'-dijo el castaño con permanente, viendo algo podrido en esa mirada, pero no había incerteza en su voz por notarlo, la ignoró completamente y se concentró en el resto de su compañero, incluso su expresión se enduldeció un poco al hacerlo- 'mis ropas, te quedan grandes, y, je, te quedan muy sexy'

El otro responde tirándole humo en la cara, exhalando-'Sakamoto'- con su porte un poco enloquecido..y usando su ropa, derretiría a cualquiera. Tras el humo, el lider del Kihetai se sentó sin descaro en el regazo del otro, con sus manos recorre la capa de pirata que lleva, y, como en una hipnosis, se acerca a su cara, y le susurra a su oído mientras le pone en frente la zona de la tela- 'esas ropas, están sucias'-y la naturaleza de las manchas, es bastante obvio el origen.

-'Ha, es que'-dijo Sakamoto, la voz ronca de verlo-' pensé que no valía la pena lavarlas, sabes?'

Y continuaría recontando ese otro suceso, pero Takasugi lo besa, y la charla cesa.

…

* * *

…

Más tarde, en la misma habitación, con ya todo acabado, en ese silencio, el mercader que mira al techo empieza a comentar sus pensamientos.

-'El otro día, sabes, llevé a Gintoki a la estación lunar'-desde la cama le dice al hombre a su lado-'le gustó la comida, de seguro, y la vista también, creo...pero no estoy seguro si el lugar realmente le agradó. Sigue igual de siempre para hablar en serio' -Suspira, luego se pasa una mano y se revuelve la melena-'estoy seguro que notó que lo frecuentas'- es instintivo de esa manera, Gintoki, a Sakamoto igual no le sorprendió que no sacara el tema. No sabía porque lo sacó el ahora tampoco.

-'aunque, haha, no es que yo pueda hablar en serio tampoco... ¿verdad, Shinsuke?'

...pero el pelilila no respondió, estaba dormido contra él, la luna reflejándose en su pelo. Sakamoto suspiró viendo su respirar. Con su vozarrón y todo, el volumen de su siguiente frase fue muy bajo, e inesperadamente amargo

-'...Dios, con estos tipos es difícil ser el personaje idiota'

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**Siempre me he preguntado como esla relación de Takasugi y Sakamoto en la serie. Sabemos que Takasugi se veía con Zura luego de la guerra hasta el arco de Benizakura, donde se distanciaron. Se me viene a la mente que Takasugi debe tener sentimientos encontrados, este hombre es el único con el que sigue viendo de sus amigos y seguro lo aprecia, debe ser un confort para él, pero al verlo estar con sus otros dos amigos de la infancia, tal vez se sienta un poco de envidia también...aunque el estado emocional de Takasugi es un lio en esos años en general**

**Reviews son siempre apreciados!, Reviews!**

**PD: para el que no lo agarró, este es el mismo Takasugi que casi asalta a Tatsuma en el ep 2 por despertarlo, no es alguien de sueño profundo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** Alguien dijo ¿cosplay? Esto se ve como una misión para nuestro terrorista loco favorito, Katsura. (Takasugi es nuestro terrorista emo)

* * *

Katsura tiene un día entretenido, donde se cruza a sus tres antiguos compañeros de armas.

El primero al que se cruza es Gintoki, lo cuál no es muy inusual ya que están viviendo en el mismo barrio, pensativo consideró que de hecho sería extraño no cruzase con Gintoki cada tanto si el otro no lo evitaba, de la misma forma que elude unirse a los Joui, pero Katsura sabe que un día de estos Gintoki verá la luz verdadera de Zeld* llamandolo a cumplir su deber y salvar a la trifuerza de las manos del bakufu-koopas el Wario-shogun...

-'Y por eso, Gintoki, traje este traje de Link para inspirarte a unirte a nuestra causa'- dijo, extendiendo el doblado traje verde hacia Gintoki, mientras él se hallaba vestido en un traje ajustado de Sheik, cuando este abrió su armario.

-'¡Y una mierda!'-le dijo el otro, estrechandole la puerta en la cara-'Me niego a escuchar a esa hada todo el día, yo bastante tengo con los dos buenos para nada en mi casa,¡en la que te estás colando. Sh*ik de imitacion!'

'No soy Sheik, soy Katsura'- se escucha la voz fragilmente del otro lado del armario, ya en un tono normal hacia el final de la frase cuando Katsura reabre la puerta, sale tranquilamente, y posa ante la mirada de pez muerto de Gintoki- '¿Qué te parece, Gintoki? Sé que los ninjas son lo que están de moda ahora, tú siempre andas con un siguiendote el paso- una vena le apareció a Gintoki con ese comentario

-'No me hables de esa acosadora, Zura'-pero el otro siguió hablando en otro de sus monólogos. Mirando más atentamente, un mellón de pelo negro salia de entre los bandajes, su cabeza le decía que era un detalle menor pero igual lo miraba. El resto era un buen disfraz, pero ese detalle descuidado lo hacía pegar mejor con Zura-por lo menos los bandajes le cubrían la cabeza hueca-el resto del disfraz pegado al cuerpo, generalmente Zura prefería ese kimono holgado, pero ahora se veía mejor lo definido de su cuerpo.

-'...así que, Gintoki,¿por qué no te me unes un rato?'- y ahora Zura se acercaba, eh?, cuándo había cambiado el tema y... la voz de Zura había cambiado, este se le acercaba movendo las caderas lentamente como Sheik, y luego... le apoyó una mano en el hombro, mientras lo veía seductoramente. Eh?, de qué se había perdido? Y a esta hora de la mañana estás tan cachondo, Zura? Las personas respetables ya se habrian levantado hace rato e ido a trabajar, y que importa si el sólo se estaba cambiad-

-'Gin-to-ki'-Zura le susurra al oído, abrazándose a él. Gintokí soltó aire al tocar de sus cuerpos, la tela apretada no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

El terrorista que conoce desde que eran crios, con el que compartió muchas noches empezando como esta, puso la boca en la oreja y- 'no es Zura, es Katsura'-y luego de decir eso se le puso cara a cara y continuó rapidamente con un tono monótomo-'y deberías conseguir un armario más grande, es díficil dormir con tres personas en un mismo armario'

e ignorando completamente el ambiente Zura retrocedió y abrió la puerta del armario, para mostrarle que efectivamente, había 1 ninja buena para nada, y 1 madao bueno para nada, todos en el mismo cajón, los últimos medio tosiendo de la asfixia

-'Ves'-dijo Zura apuntando a la chica, como si nada-'te dije que los ninjas estaban de moda..-

-'¡Fuera de aquí!'-dijo el peliplateado, agarrando a los otros dos y tirándolos enojodo-'Fuera tú tambien Zura, todo ese numerito y me cortas con esto, dejen de colarse en mi closet!'

-'Pero...'

-'¡Fuera!'

Y Gintoki enojado lo hecho con los otros tres, enojado consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar por el juego, no entendiendo que en la mente maestra de Katsura era parte de un plan maestro para el precalentamiento, y así se había frustrado su mañana.

El pelinegro afuera suspiró por el enojo de su amigo, pero luego repensó que era mejor así, todo ese ruido seguramente despertaría al gorilla del cajón de abajo, y Gintoki debía entender que no podían seguir. Pero ahora que seguro el capitulo semanal trataría de alguno de los otros de los otros inquilinos y no él -lo sabía, siempre se las arreglaban para quitarle su preciado tiempo en pantalla, y su tiempo en la cama tambien-es una realidad que lo persiguía.

Fue así, desanimado, que luego de unas horas de sentirse mal por sí mismo, Zura se encontró con Sakamoto en un bar de hosts.

-'¡Que bueno verte, Zura!'-lo saludo el moreno- '¿Qué onda, de nuevo en stand-by?'-le dijo mientras abría una botella de Don Perignon-'Yo también, hahaha, es muy desalentador, y además Oryou-chan no está atendiendo hoy, realmente no sé que hacer, hahaha'-y entre sus carcajadas salpícaba a todos con Don Perignon

-'No soy Zura, soy Sailor Katsura'-respondió este, sentado sobre el regazo de Sakamoto y bebiendo de su propia copa. El nuevo disfraz lo hacía sentir más animado. Sí, con el poder de las Sailors Sco*ts derrotar al bakufu era más que posible-'Y no esta atendiendo poque estás en el bar equivocado'

-'Haha, ¿es por eso?, los viajes debieron oxidarme la orientación, haha'- dijo el otro, con un brazo por su cintura, y toqueteándole un poco, apreciandole el traje desde detrás de los lentes. Lastima, los ojos de Sakamoto eran su mejor cualidad-'Pero Zura, realmente vas a cobrarme por esto, a tu viejo compañero que no tiene un centavo?-y con la voy más profunda, agregó-'¿no crees que pueda safisfacerte?'

-'Huh?, no trabajo aquí, Tatsuma. Y ya me diste el dinero al entrar'

-'Haha, sí, pero tecnicamente el dinero es de Mutsu, bueno ella lo controla, y aquí no te dejan entrar sin pagar la entrada...uh, sino estas trabajando porqué estás vestido así?'- le dijo, la mano acariciándole la pierna-'oh, recién depilado'

-'Un samurai se depila por una buena causa, y para ser fiel a su cosplay. Pensé que el candór de Usagi podría darme ánimo'

-'¿y por qué aceptaste el dinero que te dí al entrar?'

-'No voy a rechazar tu dinero si me lo das, Sakamoto'-dijo Katsura, que se acomodó mejor en su 'asiento' antes de continuar-'El dinero anima tanto a los terroristas como a las magical girls'-entonces Zura cambió de posición, se dió vuelta y se elevó, quedando sentado sobre sus rodillas sobre las de Sakamoto, mirandolo de frente, hizo un gesto seductor, le agarró las manos para separarlas de su cuerpo, y hecho esto, llevó su mano a el pecho del otro, y levantó su pollera con la otra para distraerlo, enseguida notando como los otros del otro seguían cada movimiento.

Zura recordó que a Sakamoto le gustaban las marineras. La boca del mercader empezaba a babear un poco y se veía a punto de conseguir suerte. Pero entonces, el mercader galáctico preguntó:

-'Eh, Zura, si no trabajas aquí, ¿realmente puedes hacer estas cosas y cobrar sin problema?'

-'Por supuesto que no'

La última voz grave provino de detrás de ellos. Allí, imponente, se encontraba Saigo, líder del bar de Okamas y una de los 4 reyes de Kabuki-chou.

-'Zurako, el cosplay es hermoso'-comenzó-'¡pero en este establecimiento no aceptamos clientes que no paguen o host independientes!'

-' ¡Corre!'

…

Al final, tanto Sakamoto como Katsura tuvieron que darle a Saigo el precio de la entrada, y Katsura perdió todo el dinero ganado,-'que raro, creo que mi billetera estpa en rojo porque me cobraron dos veces por lo mismo, haha', por ese tipo de circunstancias, Sakamoto y él se separaron prontamente después.

...

Y ahora era realmente tarde, habían esta huyendo por varias horas pero la resilencia de Saigo fue superior, y ni siquiera la luna que ya había salido podía animarlo. Decidió volver a su base donde seguramente Elizabeth lo estaría esperando, cuando al pasar por el puente, vió una tercera figura conocida esperando.

Se tensó de inmediato, pero siguió curso a su encuentro. El olor a tabaco lo inundó.

-'La luna se ve muy bella hoy, no crees, Zura?'-saludó el tercero, mirándola melacólico.

-'No soy Zura, soy Mugetzura'-repondió, en algún momento habiendo cambiado el look de shojo por el de Bleach-'¿Que quieres, Takasugi?'

-'Sólo busco destruir, Zura, más con esta luna – resopla de su pipa el pelilila, el humo que exhala sube hacia el cielo-'enloquece a cualquiera'

...y debe tener algo de razón, o estar ambos en un humor inusual, porque Zura lo agarra por la cintura, y Takasugi no se aparta de su tacto.

-...estoy muy cansado para lidiar con esto seriamente'-el pelinegro, agotado, y no solo por el cansancio acumulado del día, le dijo a su más viejo amigo-'...si quieres tanto destruir, ven y destruye todos estos vendajes'

Y mirándolo a la cara sobre su hombro, la expresión que Shinsuke le dedicó no pudo ser más que triste

-'me gustaría poder hacerlo'-dijo, y Zura lo soltó al oirlo, sus ojos reflexionando el pasado, y sin fuerzas. Takasugi, desapareció tal como vino, y Katsura, luego de todo, se quedó solo en su traje de Mugetsu mirando la luna.

-' a mi también'

… pero esos vendajes, no era su lugar hacerlo.

* * *

_A veces incluso con sus mejores amigos de la infancia, se sentía apartado de ellos..._

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 7**

**Uh oh, lo de Katsura no se suponía terminara así. Iba a ser todo bromas...no sé que pasó.**

**Aclaraciones, en este capítulo a veces no hay censura de las otras franquicias, sino me olvidé alguna yo con otro personaje , con Katsura es porque a veces deja de censurar las cosas.**

**Bueno, creo que con esto acabamos, son los 7 capítulos que llegé a escribir, y pasarlos tardó tiempo. Escribiste mucho, yo pasado.**

**Revisé todo varias veces, pero aún se me debe haber escapado algún error ortográfico en estos capítulos, pero bueno, ahora subo muchos caps juntos,¿no es genial?**

**eh?,¿por qué entonces en cada capitulo pido reviews como si los subiera por separado?, es obvio, porque así no pierdo oportunidad para pedirlos!, Reviews!**

**Jaja, espero disfrutaran esta historia. **


End file.
